Veil of A Gryffindor
by feiyan-sidhe
Summary: This story came out of nowhere while I was knitting and I thought I would share it with you all. Oneshot NO LEMONS


A/N: So I'm finally getting around to editing this. Nothing major has changed, I just realized when I wrote this that my timeline was off. If you're interested in more I posted another story that's in this universe but I'm still working on the story that combines the two.

* * *

><p>The Veil of a Gryffindor<p>

It took form slowly but surely, just as her belly slowly but surely grew and developed with each passing day. Harry watched from the couch as his beloved knit together her latest creation from the red yarn that he had bought her on his way home from the ministry. The yarn changed color over certain lengths like that of muggle yarn, but unlike muggle yarn the hue's danced and switched places of their own accord and created a dancing pattern. The yarn had caught his eye more because of the dominant hue of the yarn when he had first walked towards the shop; like a bright ruby red that match almost perfectly to the hue of Ginny's hair flecked with streaks of Gryffindor crimson and the hue of a red rose. He had them wrapped in a box with the intention of surprising his love only to have her surprise him in return.

They were expecting a third child to their family. Upon receiving the balls of yarn, Ginny began implementing a skill she'd seldom used outside of the company of her mother. "Ginny, you never did tell me what you're making." Harry pointed out after 6 months of watching the wound up string turn into a beautiful lace fabric. Ginny shrugged and admitted that she really hadn't thought of what the project was supposed to be and that she could only guess either a blanket or a shawl. Either would be beautiful in the baby's room and if the sorting hat saw fit to place the baby with the older Potter boys, it would be a nice gift for the youngest Gryffindor of their family. Forever enamored with surprises and mysteries, Ginny kept the gender of the baby unknown and laughed when Harry grumbled. He was not as found of the unknown. It made things difficult when he went to acquire things for the baby. Having bought girls clothes for James while he was under the impression that he would be welcoming a Lily Minervaa home from the hospital, Harry resigned to buying clothes in neutral colors until the birth of the new Potter. "We should take a family photo when the baby is born. You, me, Hermione, Ron, George, the kids, everyone, and we can hang the picture up on the wall. Maybe we can even have your shawl thing in it."

Ginny nodded that it would probably be a good idea before wincing at the rather opportune kick via the unborn Potter baby. "That is probably my least favorite thing about being pregnant; the endless and incessant kicking." Ginny groaned and muttered. Harry shook his head and smiled, Ginny always said that but each time she'd smiled and rubbed her belly to sooth the baby and think of all the happy things she wanted for her child.

"I have to go meet up with Ron, do you want me to pick up anything on my way back?" Harry asked and tightened his jacket around him as he noted the time. Ginny could think of nothing and Harry went out to see to his friend. He'd fallen on rough times and was in need of some companionship.

The red haired wizard was just where he'd said he would be, drinking a fire whiskey in front of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. "Ron, you really need to find a better hobby. 'Mione will kill you if you become a drunk, or at least explain to you about some long book she ready on the subject." Harry teased and gave his friend a good tap to the shoulder.

"She hasn't gotten any better, mate." Ron confessed and slouched in his chair. "Doctors are trying everything, but she's just sick and weak. Rose is at Mum's right now, I don't know what to do. I go to see her and she's too young to understand, but it's like she knows something's wrong."

Harry clapped Ron on the shoulder. "Let's go see her." He decided and pulled Ron from his seat and toward the bar for a sobering glass of water before the two walked to St. Mungoe's.

Just as Ron had described, Hermione lay almost motionless in the bed and barely noticed when Harry and Ron walked into the room. "Good grief Hermione, for a second I thought you'd been petrified again." Harry tried to joke. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but the doctors say I'm stabilizing. I'm just very bored." Hermione admitted. She'd left a stack of books on the bedside table, no doubt read a dozen times a piece. "Ron, dear, how are you and Rose? I'm sorry I'm not there."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Don't be, Mum is fattening her up as we speak. I brought you something." He pulled a book from his jacket pocket and picked up the stack from the table. "Don't go and read it all tonight or you'll be bored before I can come back with more. This one is new, so it might take you a bit longer than the ones at home." This got a smile from Hermione and the two boys saw a glimmer of hope for her, a ray of color in her ashen face.

"How's Ginny's baby? Do you know the gender yet?" Hermione asked. Harry replied that he didn't know but that Hermione had better get well soon so that she could see the blanket Ginny was knitting for the baby. Hermione promised to try and Harry left the room to allow Ron and Hermione sometime alone. He walked away from St. Mungo's knowing that his dear friend would be on her feet again soon.

Hermione's recovery would come just in time for the completion of the red blanket and to help Ginny Potter hurry to the hospital to deliver Lily Luna Potter while Ron Weasly and Harry Potter did their best to rush from the hospital to support Ginny during her delivery and witness the birth of the baby. The boys were too late to be there for the delivery, but as they burst through the doors Ron crashed into Harry as the latter froze at the sight of his wife holding his newborn daughter, both with hair the color of rubies.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter looked up from the paper to his darling daughter seated at the table a few seats away and did his best to keep his emotions in check. "I wrote this soon after you were born, and your Aunt Hermione helped me edit it and make it sound a load better than what it originally was... I remember every single day with you like it was yesterday. And now, seeing you wearing the shawl your mother made for you as a veil for your wedding day, is greater than any gift someone could give to your mother and I." Harry then nodded to the groom, the two sharing a moment of respect, "We never know how our pasts will affect our futures or who we'll call family and friends years down the road. I hope that you both celebrate every happy moment and survive the tests of time. Congratulations Lily and Scorpius, I wish you well."<p> 


End file.
